User talk:Leafsfanatic22
Bunny says Thank you for the kind message. :) I wish there were more users like you that are nice and appreciate the job I did there. Seriously, I really do appreciate the nice message you left me and it sucks that I don't have a message for you that slightly compares to the one you left me. :) Maybe sometime you and Tom will see me on L.A. Noire wiki. Until then, I wish you the best of luck there. :) Again, thank you for the nice message. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 03:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't think I'm going to join Grand Theft Wiki. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 04:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't have it yet, but was thinking about it. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 04:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, thank you for the message. P.S. You sound like me when I'm mad. :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 04:19, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree with everything you said. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 04:21, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Thank you for the messages. I do agree about Jeff is going to run the wikia into the ground. Sad. :( -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 04:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'd love to keep in contact with you and Tom and some others on the GTA Wiki. :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 04:33, September 3, 2011 (UTC) It's 9:49 PM here. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 04:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I live in the U.S.A. South in America, that is. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 04:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) L.A. Noire I haven't gotten it yet. It's been going good. I'm glad you don't have the GTA Wiki drama over there. Good job on the patroler promotion. :) In recent news, I'm now on Agent Wiki. Maybe you'd like to check it out. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 00:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Rockstar wiki Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to join Ilan and myself at Rockstar Games Wiki. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I will more then happy to see you on my wiki :) -- Ilan xd 18:30, September 14, 2011 (UTC) News I became a Bureaucrat on Rockstar Games Wiki. That's good news . :) There is some new drama on the GTA Wiki as Ilan informed me. Check Jeff's talk page. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 00:06, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You know, to tell you the truth, I might just come back. And no, don't have L.A. Noire yet. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 00:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I already saw it. I was just telling you about it. Wow, you must be a HUGE fan of L.A. noire. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 01:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 04:22, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I got L.A. Noire. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:33, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I think I will join and I forgot to add that I got it off Ebay so it's in the mail and I don't have it yet. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Paid 24 dollars for it. When the game came out in may, it cost around 50-60 dollars. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I wanted it when it came out, but I wasn't ready to pay $60 for it. ;) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I didn't think it would be like GTA, that's one of the reasons why I want it. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE GTA, but every now and then, I want to play something new, you know? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) It's still in the mail, I should get it today, though. I forgot to tell you that I'm a bureaucrat on Gangstar Wiki now. :) You know, the wiki that GTANiKo created? He made Ilan and me bureaucrats because he's so inactive. He's been busy. The problem is that I don't know too much about the game and have never played it so all I can do is edit and make sure the wiki is doing okay. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I just got it! I can't play it right now though because I'm not home. Later tonight, I will. Yeah, Jeff's gonna do what he wants. He doesn't like trivia so for no reason he's gonna get rid of the sections. I'm glad things have been going well for you over there. I'm doing really good too, as you can see. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 22:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) If you need to learn HTML, you can ask me and I could help you out a little or you could see this. No, I don't have Red Dead. Yeah, I can't believe how fast I landed back on my feet and then some! :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 23:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I've been playing L.A. Noire and I love it! :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 23:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm on homicide. So far all there's been is naked girls. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 23:58, September 27, 2011 (UTC) No I have not played it. So you're an admin now? That's awesome. :) I just hope you won't have to put up with all the crap I did. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 00:00, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm starting to think there is. Don't ruin it for me! :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 00:02, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, I really am thinking about it. It would be cool to hang out with you and Tom, but sometimes I don't have much time for wikis and look at how many I'm on. I really will think about it. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 00:06, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ollie That was really nice of you to write that. Yeah, he was a really nice little dog and I'm gonna miss him alot. I knew him my whole life. He was having alot of problems moving around, standing up and he started to get in alot of pain, so... [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 14:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Aww... that's too bad. Sorry to hear about that. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 15:26, October 22, 2011 (UTC) DFP Wiki Just thought I'd offer, if you ever want to add some of your pets here, feel free. I keep telling my family but they don't want to edit here. I'm the only one who ever edits. This place is kinda dead, so if you want to add some of your pets, go ahead. I don't mind. I was going to offer a while ago, but I guess I just forgot to. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :You can also be an admin, if you want. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 21:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just wanted to let you know you can if you want to. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 16:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC)